The Other Potter
by Myannah
Summary: An alternative, but very close to the movies, version of Harry Potter. With an added twin sister. I'm writing this to get the idea off my mind. If you like, Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. No I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I'm going off of the movies, because it seems to fit a bit better with my idea.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been born with a twin. A girl, who looked very much like him: dark hair, and green eyes. She was named: Minante. The night that their parents were killed, Minante remained unharmed. The prophecy was after all about a boy. And Voldemort was destroyed.

With tears in his eyes, Hagrid took both the babies to Privet Drive as Dumbledore had instructed. The two looked like matching dolls as Dumbledore left them on the Dursley's doorstep.

 **The letters**

Harry opened his eyes in his tiny closet under the stairs. He moaned, realizing that it was the twins' birthday. And as if on cue, his cousin Dudley started running up and down the stairs, causing dust to fall on his bed. Harry heard the evil twin sister, Mina, giggling at Dudley's mania.

Harry finally managed to get into the kitchen after being shoved by both twins back into his closet, and had to get straight to helping with breakfast. The living room was filled with presents, and Dudley had the nerve to complain that they weren't enough. Minante had more than Dudley, so she was content and not even trying to hide her glee.

The post fell through the door and Uncle Vernon sent Harry to collect while Aunt Petunia consoled her spoiled son, promising to get him more presents.

Harry picked up the letters and noticed a very strange envelope. Two actually. They were not made with normal paper and they were rather thick. To an even bigger shock, Harry's name was written on the top letter. And he checked out the one underneath it. He nearly dropped the whole pile of letters before Dudley reached out and grabbed everything.

"Here's a letter for Harry." Dudley yelled as he threw the pile onto the table.

"Hey, give it back." Harry tried reaching for it but Uncle Vernon had already grabbed it.

"Who would be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon asked as he looked at it. The shock on his face was almost instant.

"There's one for Mina too." Harry said. He knew that she would want it, and that could mean that he would get his as well. If she threw her tantrum well. She jumped up excited, reaching for her letter.

Uncle Vernon quickly looked at the second envelope and tore them both to shreds before Mina could reach it. She got really mad and screamed so loud that she broke a few glasses.

At the zoo that day, Mina gave Uncle Vernon the cold shoulder. And that wasn't a good place to be. Students in their class had mentioned once that they felt actual cold wind when Mina would give them the cold shoulder. And despite her short temper and general cruelty, people tended to like her. Uncle Vernon especially loved his pretty little daughter that looked like a doll with her long black wavy hair. So he didn't like getting the cold shoulder at all.

The next day, more letters for Harry and Minante arrived and this time Harry managed to see them properly before Uncle Vernon grabbed them.

Harry's fault came when he asked: "Why does it say Minante Potter?"

As they days passed, more and more letters came. Mina got angrier with each letter that got burned at the fireplace.

One morning, Harry sat outside the house, taking a break from his annoying chores. Uncle Vernon had burnt an exceptional amount of letters that morning and Harry was starting to give up. Mina walked out of the house and stopped a few steps away from him. She didn't say anything for a long time as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Did it really say Potter?" she asked eventually, confusing Harry a bit. He was sure she was going to yell at him for not working. "Minante Potter?"

Harry looked up at her, finally realizing what she was on about. "Yes."

"That's insane!" She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Harry could hear an edge in her voice and decided to run in after her.

Aunt Petunia just arrived back home with bags and bags of new clothing, chattering excited about everything she got for Mina. Uncle Vernon was watching TV with Dudley when Mina raced into the room.

"Why does it say Minante Potter?" she asked loudly.

"What?" Uncle Vernon knew what she was talking about and tried to ignore her.

"The letters that you keep burning. Why do they say Minante Potter?"

"It's just a misprint, Babydoll."

"It was handwritten!" she countered.

"It just looked that way."

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled. "Tell me now."

"Minante you will not speak to us…" Uncle Vernon tried to be stern but Mina rounded on him. She honestly looked scary as she stared him down. Her pretty baby doll features looked more like that from horror movies.

"I'm a Potter, aren't I? I'm related to him?" she said without looking at Harry. She didn't give anyone a chance to reply. "I look like him. Almost identical." And then she started listing things that they had had in common over the years. Aunt Petunia eventually seemed to drop her façade.

"Yes." she said with a tight lip. "You're Harry's twin sister. Are you happy now?"

Harry was shocked. The evil twin sister was his.

Harry felt the room change as Mina turned on Aunt Petunia. "Am I happy now?" she repeated the question. The room felt unusually cold as Mina stared at Aunt Petunia. Everyone jumped when Mina started laughing hysterically. She shook her head and turned to the door.

"My whole life is a lie." She said between laughs and ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uncle Vernon sent Harry to his tiny room under the stairs and then they set out to find Mina.

Harry sat on his bed, wondering what the whole story meant. Mina was his sister, not Dudley's as they have been made to believe. It made a little sense, since she did look more like Harry than like Dudley, but she did act more like Dudley than like Harry. He wondered what the Dursley's would do now that the secret was out. Would Mina continue to be their little girl? How would she treat Harry now? How would Dudley treat her?

A long time after they left, Harry heard the front door open. Curious as to how this would turn out, Harry stood closer to his door to hear the fall out. But his door opened and he stared straight at Mina. She had been crying and it seemed it was real this time unlike all the times that she had fake cried to get what she wanted.

"Come on." She said. "Grab your things." She turned around and went upstairs.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let you live like that." She said.

"You have. For ten years." He countered, forgetting his resolve to never argue with her.

"I didn't know." She countered.

Harry couldn't really argue with that. He had so many things he wanted to say to her about her behavior, but he couldn't blame her.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You're moving into my room with me."

"What about your dad – Sorry – Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he followed her upstairs.

"He can stuff himself." She spat as she entered her room.

Mina's room was bigger than Dudley's. Mostly because she was evil and had manipulated her way to getting it, but also because she was the girl, and Aunt Petunia could never stop buying her new clothes. It was white from the floor to the ceiling and always looked to Harry like a room out of a Castle with the drapery, the frills and lace. But it didn't look a bit too girly.

Later, when the Dursley's returned, they were exhausted from searching and out of excuses to tell the neighbors why Mina had gone missing. When the door slammed shut behind them, Mina ran down stairs and Harry followed.

"Harry's going to stay in my room." She said. "We" she stressed the word, "are staying in my room."

Before Uncle Vernon could say anything she continued. "Harry will no longer be a slave in this house, nor will I. And this is in exchange for our silence on the matter."

"Silence?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Can you imagine what the press would say?" she simply said and one of her notoriously mean smiles snuck onto her face.

The Dursley's let it be. For a day or two, things went well enough, but they still couldn't get their letters until Uncle Vernon cracked and they left the house to get away from the letters.

"Who do you think it's from?" Mina asked when they were staying in the shack on the tiny Island. The Dursley's had already gone to sleep and Harry and Mina talked in whispers.

"I don't know. Who would write to us that many times?"

"Did you notice all the owls in our street?" they piled on question after question.

"Hey, Mina." Harry whispered louder when she started falling asleep. "Happy birthday." It was after twelve AM on his birthday, and that meant it was her birthday too.

"Oh, yes. Happy birthday, Harry." She was suddenly wide-awake.

"You won't be getting any presents this time." Harry told her.

Before she could respond, the door flung open with a loud bang and Hagrid walked in. Harry hid quickly and Mina stared at the large stranger.

"Minante. You are prettier than I ever imagined." Hagrid said upon seeing Mina.

When Hagrid told them that they were magical, Mina nearly lost it. She rounded on Uncle Vernon but Harry decided to stop her before she could scream.

"A witch?" Mina asked Hagrid instead.

"Haven't you done anything out of the ordinary? When you were sad or angry?" Hagrid asked her.

"You set your whole wardrobe on fire that one time when you wanted new clothes." Harry pointed out. "I bet that wasn't really faulty wiring."

"You set that snake on Dudley on our – sorry – his birthday." Mina pointed out with a grin.

"You what?" Hagrid stared at them.

"You will not be going to that school…" Uncle Vernon tried but Hagrid took both Harry and Mina with him back to London.

As they walked into the Leakey Cauldron, people recognized Harry by his lighting bolt scar. However, it appeared that no one even knew that the famous Harry Potter had a twin sister.

In Gringotts, Mina couldn't stop smiling. "You're rich now too, Harry." She said after seeing all their gold.

At Olivanders, the twins stared around the room until Mr. Olivander showed up. Harry tried a few wands until he found his perfect match. It took a little longer to find one that matched Mina.

"Alright." Mr. Ollivander said after his struggle. "This is unlikely but let's see. It was gifted to me a long time ago. Very unmatchable."

He handed her a box and she saw a very long black wand. "Blackthorn. Not very likely that a young girl would be able to use it, since it is mostly used by known soldiers. And a rather rare Pegasus feather as its core."

"Why would you give it to me? If it's so hard to match?" Mina asked before touching the wand.

"Because, Dearest, like your brother, I believe you are rather special and unique and this is the only wand that I've been unable to match in all my years. In fact, it was given to me by the master who taught me how to make wands. He said that this wand, as ordinary as it may seem, it would be used by a warrior."

"I'm not a warrior." Mina countered. "I'm just eleven."

"Indulge me, Dearest." Mr. Ollivander motioned for her to pick it up and she did so.

"It's moving." She whispered as the wand touched her fingers. "Almost vibrating." She held the wand to her ear to listen to the soft quivering noise it made.

"It likes you." Mr. Ollivander said, excited. "It really likes you."


End file.
